russelfandomcom-20200213-history
'Voltron Man' Tops Primetime last August 4
August 12, 2014 The number 3 network IBC-13 has started its campaign to snag prime time TV audiences from rival networks with the launch of its new weeknight feel-good fantasy action series Voltron Man. AJ Muhlach stars in IBC's Voltron Man AJ Muhlach's firts weeknight primetime series as a Kapinoy, his intended that IBC-13 unleashed a major player to the weeknight TV primetime with the newest action superhero fantasy-light drama, the most popular male superhero Voltron Man, reaching to the action-packed super powers in the superhero all throughout the country and topped television ratings on its debut last August 11 (Monday) which is poised to be another phenomenon, which has been the trilogy, laser, defense, fight, prison, rescue, strong force, unleashed and iron as the suitable action hero. Following a successful gamble of pitting a fantasy series with the big networks’ primetime dramas, through Janella Salvador's first fantaserye as a mermaid tale Janella in Wonderland, and now is Janella Salvador’s light fantaserye as a superhero Janella: A Teen Princess, the country's number 3 phenomenon IBC-13 carries on with its “game-changing” vision, Voltron Man is the newest action-fantasy series from IBC is airing alongside it since Computer Man starring Eric Quizon who tooked over in the 90's. Just like the rival superheroes, Voltron Man is a new series based on the superhero of the same. As for AJ Muhlach playing this crime fighting superhero which he did well in the ratings, paving the way for IBC by getting a clean slate to build its prime time programming line-up. According to the latest survey data from Kantar Media, Voltron Man consistently took over the number 1 in daily nationwide television ratings, earning an average of monster hit rating of 29.8% compared to its rival network’s counterparts, Ikaw Lamang which earned an average rating of 28.1% and My Destiny got a rating of 15.1%, posing a big threat to the network wars as it posted high ratings. Voltron Man stars the television and movie actor turned 'The Action Prince' AJ Muhlach suited the superhero named Voltron Man where he plays a superhero who can control the power of lightning , a men who will had the Voltron Man costume with the love and resurrection who transforms into a superhero as Voltron Man by becoming a super power donning a suit being with an extraordinary power. At this time, Voltron Man sacrifices himself to save the world. With his uncanny ability, learns that his burden is also a gift and transforms himself into a crime-fighting superhero. He has been a powers and abilities are power blast, superhuman strength, flight, speed, power shield, ability to create earthquakes, teleport to other worlds, skilled in martial arts and invisible boy, items and weapons include Marlo de Guzman, power shield, bow and arrow, blade, sword and cape. Aimed to lure back the audience to action, which, for years now, a backseat to such genres as rom-com, fantasy, and thriller, AJ offers a television and film that could be the start of a new trend as it dominates the ratings on Philippine primetime TV. The feel-good action superserye also features the talented superstars in the most promising primetime princess Coleen Garcia. They joined together by Raymond Bagatsing, the Kapinoy child actors Lance Lucido and Harvey Bautista, Jackie Lou Blanco, Joel Torre, Paolo Ballesteros, Cacai Bautista, Celeb Santos, Pia Magalona, Andrei Felix, Joross Gamboa, Miel Cuneta, Nathan Barrera, Virginia Pozon, Jiro Manio, Matt Edwards, Kat Alano, Mon Castro, Maribeth Bichara, Jovic Monsod, Stephanie Henares, Alicia Alonzo, Edward Mendez, Gary Lising, Jericka Martelle and Val Sotto. Catch Voltron Man every Monday through Friday 8:30PM on IBC-13's Kapinoy Primetime after Janella: A Teen Princess. For updates, visit Voltron Man’s official website (ibc.com.ph/show/voltronman), like Voltron Man on Facebook (www.facebook.com/VoltronManOnline), and follow @VoltronManOnline on Twitter and Instagram. Here are the figures for Primetime August 11, 2014: :Pure Love (16.4%) vs. Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo (13.6%) vs. My BFF (7.5%) :Express Balita (27.8%) vs. TV Patrol (24.5%) vs. 24 Oras (15.1%) :Janella: A Teen Princess (35.8%) vs. Hawak-Kamay (26.1%) vs. Nino (16.6%) :Voltron Man (38.8%) vs. Ikaw Lamang (28.1%) vs. My Destiny (15.2%) :Sana Bukas Pa Ang Kahapon (20.2%) / Aquino & Abunda Tonight (12.4%) vs. Ang Dalawang Mrs. Real (14.2%) vs. Only Me and You (10.4%) :TreseBella: The Two Sides of Ana (10.5%) vs. Pinoy Big Brother All In (9.8%) vs. Secret Love (9.0%)